<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver by iamthatCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509241">Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat'>iamthatCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“知勋！”</p><p>  全圆佑从睡梦中猛地惊醒，喘着粗气，一边坐起身一边颤抖着把手摸向床头柜，好不容易找到开关摁亮台灯，暖黄色的灯光立刻照亮了大半张床。直到看清睡在隔壁的人的的确确是他所想的人才松了一口气，慢吞吞挪过去伸手抱住了那人的腰，对着对方的脸就是一通细吻。</p><p>  李知勋本来就因为睡梦中被突如其来的亮光所扰到，再加上冷不丁被搂着还往脸上到处亲，自然很快也醒过来，虽然还没完全清醒但醒来的那一刻已经下意识轻声安慰全圆佑，“怎么了？没事啊，我在呢。”</p><p>  “知勋知勋知勋……”全圆佑就像没听见李知勋的话一样，只知道边叫他的名字边在他脸上亲吻。从额头到鼻梁，从嘴唇到下巴，几乎脸上每一处都被他吻遍。而且与此同时那双眼睛就像拧开的水龙头一般止不住地落泪，那些眼泪全数落在李知勋身上，好像滚烫得能把他烫伤。</p><p>  李知勋本想伸手帮他拭去眼泪却被他抓住也放到嘴边亲吻，一根一根手指亲过去，虔诚得仿佛在进行什么仪式。“知勋……”</p><p>  他又在深情地看向他。</p><p>  “我不是说了吗，我在这里啊。”李知勋呼出一口气，支起身子凑到全圆佑面前在他唇上留下一个轻吻，很温柔地含着他的下嘴唇安慰他，很快就被摁回到床上。</p><p>  他把李知勋浅蓝色睡衣上的纽扣逐个解开，一点一点露出掩藏在衣服底下苍白又略微瘦弱的身体，直到全部纽扣解开衣襟顺着他的手滑落在身侧，整个上半身完全暴露在视线之下才低头俯上去吸吮啃咬。</p><p>  捻起他的一颗乳头揉捏，被刺激到的李知勋不过只是发出了一声惊呼就换来了全圆佑小心翼翼亲在他锁骨处的安慰，“对不起对不起弄疼你了吗我不是故意的……”</p><p>  “没有，不疼，我喜欢你这么做的。”李知勋被挑得呼吸加重，胸膛起伏极大，还要分心应付这个随时发难的全圆佑，“下面，下面也要摸啊……”</p><p>  就像是得到允许全圆佑才敢继续进行这场侵犯，继而点点头听话地从李知勋裤口滑进去摸到他的性器帮他手淫。才摸了几下就自觉拉下他的裤子褪到小腿处更加方便他的动作，不仅上下撸动给他快意，更是拨开他的包皮露出龟头，用手指在他的铃口处挑逗。</p><p>  李知勋很快就受不住，大腿绷紧就准备在他手里射出来，全圆佑却在这时停下来轻声问他，不知道是在哄他还是怎的。“知勋射到我嘴里好不好，让我吞下去。”但他好像根本也没打算要听到李知勋的回答，问完自己就莫名兴奋起来，“知勋一定喜欢的，射到我嘴里……”他张嘴把完全勃起濒临射精的性器含到嘴里，很色情地拿舌头舔了好多下，最后一吸便如愿以偿地让李知勋射到了他嘴里，再咕噜一声吞了下去。</p><p>  才这么一下他当然不肯善罢甘休，转而又用头在他身上拱来拱去撒娇，捏着声音作小讨好李知勋。“我爱你知勋，你也爱我对不对，嗯？”</p><p>  李知勋本来还想缓一下再好好回答他，却没想他一秒都等不了，话音刚落没有听见他回答就又变得伤感起来，好不容易哄好的情绪再一次爆发，吸了吸鼻子又开始无声地哭泣，边哭还不忘把李知勋翻过去，毫不犹豫地探进一根手指抠挖。“你为什么不说话！”他恶狠狠地对他说话，手上的动作也粗暴的很，但说完又像是反应过来变回那个伤春悲秋的模样，喃喃地对他道歉，“对不起知勋我不是故意的，我只是很怕你会离开我呜……”</p><p>  他那点眼泪又落在李知勋背上，让他气也气不起来，还要反过来哄他。“全圆佑我爱你……”这句话刚说完又被塞了一根手指，李知勋埋头把痛呼埋进枕头，耳里还听着全圆佑兴奋不已的大叫。“我不会……不会嗯！”他话都没来得及说完，全圆佑就扶起他的身子让他跪趴着，塞进更多手指扩张，他还想继续说下去，那根粗壮的性器就已经插进他的后穴，逼得他张嘴就成了呻吟，“啊……嗯……”</p><p>  全圆佑是完全失了理智的，眼下他只知道满足自己，捏着李知勋根本没多少肉的屁股，妄图掰开臀瓣使自己能进得更深。被紧致温暖甬道包裹下的摩擦不仅让他爽得抽插得更快以求获得更多快感，时不时被戳到敏感点使李知勋放声浪叫让他更是心情大好，动作也愈发猛烈。</p><p>  在肉体碰撞与淫叫的满室淫靡中还夹杂着一丝细碎的金属碰撞声。</p><p>  全圆佑伸手把李知勋勃起的性器再次握到手里继续帮他打出来，被一前一后夹击李知勋理所当然又被磨得射了全圆佑满手，他这才满意地钳着他的腰肆意顶弄，在他体内抽插了好多下才抽出来带着李知勋的手让他也帮他撸出来。然后便是匆匆下床取了条浸过温水的毛巾帮李知勋擦干净重新穿上睡衣，他自己则是到浴室随便冲了几下就跑回来安心抱着李知勋，着急得甚至身上还带上了些许水汽。</p><p>  “我就知道知勋不会离开我的，因为知勋爱我。”他一脸欣喜地把李知勋摁在怀里，又在他脸上亲吻，轻柔温和的样子完全看不出来是刚才那个对他完全称得上是粗暴性爱的男人。</p><p>  “嗯，我爱你，不离开你。”他把脸埋进全圆佑胸膛，双手环紧他的腰间。</p><p>  台灯又被关上，两个人都闭上眼睛准备入睡。</p><p>  从窗帘空隙投射进来的光勉强能看见李知勋露在被子外的左脚脚踝闪着银色的光芒。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>